Various example embodiments relate to a fuse device, and more particularly, to a method of reading data stored in a fuse device in a predetermined order and apparatuses using the same.
One-time programmable (OTP) memory may be used in a micro controller unit (MCU), a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), a display driver IC (DDI), and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
OTP memory can be programmed by breaking the connection of a fuse or creating the connection of an anti-fuse in its circuit. In general, once programming is performed in the OTP memory, the programming is irreversible. Accordingly, programming of the OTP memory is carried out taking the final purpose of the programming into consideration after the OTP memory is manufactured.
A resistive fuse element that can be implemented in OTP memory may be opened or shorted by a current of at least a predetermined value. An anti-fuse that can be used in the OTP memory may be implemented by a thin layer including a non-conducting material, e.g., silicon dioxide, between two conductors. The two conductors may be shorted or become an electrically conductive path with a low resistance by a current of at least a predetermined value.
When OTP memory is included in a semiconductor memory device, the OTP memory may store various types of data used for the operation of the semiconductor memory device. The OTP memory may be implemented in a form of an array including a plurality of fuses or anti-fuses in order to efficiently store the data.